falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
老艾刺青工作室
(interior) |footer = }} Big Al's Tattoo Parlor is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102, added to Fallout 76 by the Wild Appalachia add-on. Background Once a struggling tattoo parlor operated by "Big Al" or Alice Loveless, a winning tattoo artist, the shop was on the verge of closing up when the president of Vault-Tec University's Eta Psi fraternity, Judy Lowell, made Al a highly lucrative offer. In return for access to the cellar, a ten year lease and turning a blind eye, she provided Al with enough income to never work again. She immediately took off to Tahiti for a well deserved break, leaving her team in charge of the shop, while Lowell turned the cellar into the Nukashine, a speakeasy for VTU students, where no alcohol went untested by Biv, a prototype robobrain obtained through Lewis' sources.Big Al's Tattoo Parlor terminal entries Layout The tattoo parlor is inaccessible from the front and can only be entered from the back, through the break room. Connected to the employees' room is the main tattooing room, which contains a number of seats and automated tattooing machines. A small utility room and a bathroom can also be accessed from here. Closer inspection of the Nuka-Cola machine in the break room reveals the entrance into the cellar. The Nukashine is a small, stylistic speakeasy, containing a stage with enough instruments for a jazz band, a restroom and most importantly, a distillery in the back, where Biv can be found alongside two brewing stations. Past the brewing area is a locked storage room where Lewis used to keep nuclear material for brewing Nukashine. The storage room is only accessible once player characters obtain the relevant password from the Eta Psi House or slip in while another player character enters or exits the room. 值得注意的物品 * 核子私釀材料第2部份 - Note, in a locked supply closet. * Two random magazines: ** In a magazine rack next to the front door. ** On a barrel in the brew room where Biv is, next to the entry door and the first brewing station past the stairs. * Two random Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Behind the bar in the Nukashine. ** On the table in the distillery supply room (quest related terminal needed for access). 註釋 警告! - Note, in the basement of the parlor, pinned to the table that the flash fermenter sits on (cannot be taken). Appearances Big Al's Tattoo Parlor appears only in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Gallery F76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor 2.png F76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor.png F76 Big Als Tattoo Parlor.png F76 Speakeasy.png F76 Automated Tattoo Chair.png F76 Big Als Tattoo Parlor Int.png F76 Speakeasy.png FO76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor (3).jpg FO76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor (2).jpg FO76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor (7).jpg FO76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor (1).jpg FO76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor (4).jpg FO76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor (5).jpg FO76 Big Al's Tattoo Parlor (6).jpg en:Big Al's Tattoo Parlor fr:Salon de tatouage de Big Al ru:Тату-салон «Большая Эл» uk:Тату-салон «Велика Ел» Category:Wild Appalachia locations